<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Noël diaboliquement angélique by Petite_Laitue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960908">Un Noël diaboliquement angélique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue'>Petite_Laitue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Special, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courts textes sur le Noël de Crowley et Aziraphale : leurs réactions à l'approche des fêtes, leurs listes de cadeaux, les courses de Noël, la décoration du sapin, leur rencontre avec le Père Noël... Bref plein de petits textes pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance des fêtes en compagnie de Crowley et Aziraphale ! </p>
<p>La relation entre Crowley et Aziraphale peut être interprêtée comme shippy ou juste amicale. Et le thème des textes sera précisé en titre de chapitre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leurs points de vue sur décembre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Ah décembre ! Quel mois merveilleux pour les Enfers !<br/>
- Pardon ?<br/>
- Évidemment ! La neige qui commence à tomber et crée des embouteillages et des accidents, les sucreries de mauvaise qualité et les kilos en trop qui les accompagnent, la mesquinerie des gens à l'approche des fêtes...<br/>
- Je crains que tu ais mal interprété l'esprit de cette période. Décembre c'est la joie et la bonne humeur qui règne un peu partout, les familles qui se retrouvent pour les fêtes, les décorations et le sapin, l'enthousiasme des enfants ravis à l'idée de rencontre le Père Noël...<br/>
- Les gamins capricieux qui hurlent et pleurent pour obtenir des jouets hors de prix dont ils se lasseront au bout de quinze jours, les courses de dernières minutes qui rendent tout le monde dingue, les déchets qui s'amoncellent avec tous ces emballages...<br/>
- Il faut toujours que tu vois le côté négatif des choses.<br/>
- Que veux tu mon Ange, c'est mon boulot.<br/>
- Certes.<br/>
- Mais tu sais ce que je préfère à cette époque de l'année ?<br/>
- Les arnaques téléphonique avec des pères noël ?<br/>
- Non. C'est savourer un thé bien chaud et quelques biscuits au pain d'épice en ta compagnie. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leur liste de cadeaux de Noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em> C'est très très court ^^" </em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Mon ange, tu voudrais quoi pour Noël ?<br/>- Oh rien de bien original. J'aimerai juste que les gens autour de moi soient heureux, que leur vie devienne moins difficile, qu'ils aient moins de problèmes, qu'il y ait moins de conflits aussi... Enfin ce genre de choses.<br/>- Hum... Et donc si je t'offre un bouquin, ça te plairait ? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ce qu'ils pensent des chants de Noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire tomber toute la neige de cet auvent sur eux ?<br/>- Ils m'avaient provoqué avec leurs chants de Noël !<br/>- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?<br/>- Pas du tout ! Mets toi un peu à ma place : c'est très incommodant pour un démon tous ces chants à la gloire de l'enfant Jésus. »</p>
<p>Face au regard sceptique d'Aziraphale, Crowley roula des yeux.</p>
<p>« Quoi ?<br/>- Ils chantaient <em>Mon Beau Sapin</em>. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Les courses de Noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley adorait les centres commerciaux. Toute cette foule, toutes ces lumières et tous ces produits à consommer le remplissaient d'allégresse. C'était le temple de la tentation par excellence. Et à la période de Noël cela prenait des proportions extraordinaires : les gens se montraient prêt à s'écharper pour une malheureuse boite de marrons glacés, les enfants se comportaient comme des petits monstres dévorés par l'envie et la gourmandise et rendaient leurs parents fous de rage, les parkings étaient bondés au grand dam des automobilistes obligés de tourner en rond pendant des heures pour espérer trouver une place avant de pouvoir faire leurs courses... Oui les centres commerciaux étaient des endroits merveilleux et il ne se lassait pas de les visiter avec la satisfaction du travail accompli.</p>
<p>Cependant, coincé au bout d'une file d'attente de plus d'une dizaine de personnes, les oreilles bourdonnant des hurlements stridents de deux morveux braillards, les bras chargés de victuailles et accompagné d'Aziraphale qui laissait poliment passer toutes les vieilles dames qui se présentaient à lui *, Crowley se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aimait pas tant les centres commerciaux en définitive.</p>
<p>
  <em> * et il y en avait beaucoup, à croire qu'elles se passaient le mot </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>